


Shark Week

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Cuntboy, F/M, M/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorax realizes that there's something odd going on in Once-ler's pants. Once-ler promptly sends him to the store to fetch tampons. (Human Lorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa

The Lorax opened the door to the Once-ler home, being from the forest he really didn't see a need for knocking. "Hey there, Beanpole. Just thought I'd come say hi." 

"Lorax!!!" The Once-ler yelled, glaring over his shoulder at the newcomer as he hurriedly pulled up his slacks, which had previously been pooled around his feet. "Give a guy some warning, will you?!?" He zipped them up and turned around, scowling. "What do you want?" 

"Whoa, jeez sorry." the Lorax held up his hands. "What were you doin' with your pants down anyway?" he laughed, crossing his arms. 

"None of your business," the Once-ler glared, stalking over to his bed, sitting down and crossing his arms. He then promptly slapped his forehead with a groan when he noticed the red liquid that had dripped onto the floor while his pants were down. "Oh, for the love of---" he grabbed a few tissues and wiped it up before tossing the crumpled balls angrily into the garbage can. 

The Lorax raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Is that... blood?" he looked at the Once-ler. "Are you okay?" he had a strange feeling that something weird was going on here, he couldn't possibly walk away with a clear conscience if the man was hurt and he didn't at least try to help. "Maybe I should take a look and make sure you're not bleeding." he advanced on the Once-ler, backing him up against the bed. 

"Whoa, hey," the Once-ler frowned, raising his hands in protest. "I am fine, and I'll thank you to stay out of my pants, thank you very much!" He attempted to scoot around the Lorax, but the other man blocked his way, and the Once-ler let out a frustrated noise. "Lorax, stop it!" 

The Lorax proceeded to push the man back on the bed regardless of his protests. "Come on man, if you're bleeding then maybe I can help or something. Don't be a baby." he undid the man's pants and yanked them down, his eyes went wide at what he saw. "Wha- Is that a...?" 

The Once-ler's face turned bright red, and he kicked the Lorax away, scooting back on the bed and drawing his knees up to his chest. "Yes! Yes, it is!!! Are you satisfied now?!?" 

The Lorax sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I didn't..." he glanced at the Once-ler, his eyes still wide as he tried to process what he'd just seen. "And you- you're bleeding because-" it finally clicked and the Lorax stood quickly, reaching down to grab the man's pants. "I'm... Oh jeez, I'm sorry." he handed the Once-ler his pants. "I was only trying to help." he really was. 

The Once-ler snatched his pants back angrily, shoving them back on. "Help?!You wanted to h---" he paused mid-sentence, the gears clicking in his brain, then stood up, poking the Lorax's chest. "You know what? You can help." 

"I can?" the Lorax smiled, he was glad the Once-ler didn't seem too angry with him. "What do you need me to do?" 

"You," the Once-ler replied, pulling a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket and stuffing it in the Lorax's palm, "Are going to go to town, and you're going to buy me tampons. I am fresh out." 

The Lorax stared at the money in his hand. "T-tampons?" he looked up at the Once-ler, confusion apparent on his face. "What are those?" 

The Once-ler slapped his forehead with a groan. "They go in your....you know what, just ask the salesperson, and they'll help you find them." 

The Lorax nodded. "Okay. Tampons." he headed for the door, repeating the word over and over under his breath to remember it. "I'll be back soon!" he waved from the door as he headed out. 

"Get some chocolate, too!" The Once-ler hollered after him, then retreated into his bed to feel sorry for himself. 

The Lorax had finally made it to the store, he'd received quite a few odd looks and a few people had called him a pervert on the way, but he was on a mission and wasn't about to let anything stop him. He walked into the store and up to the first person he saw (who was very obviously not a cashier) "Hey, I'm looking for some tampons, can you help me find them?" 

"I...uh...excuse me?" the small man stuttered, taking a few steps back. "Um, you might want to have an employee help you with that..."

The Lorax blinked. "Uh... Okay. I just need them for my friend, he sent me to find them 'cause he was all out." 

The man's eyes widened, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I..I really have to go." He didn't know why this crazy guy was asking him to find tampons for his pervert friend, but he wanted no part of it, and he hurried out of the store.  
A young-looking, female employee hurried over. "Hey you! Are you harassing my customers?" 

The Lorax held up his hands. "N-no!" he held out the ten dollar bill. "I'd like to buy some tampons please." he hoped maybe this lady could help since everyone else seemed to act so strange when he mentioned the word. 

The lady raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? C'mon, follow me." She led him to the feminine hygiene aisle and gestured to the rows of boxes. "There you are. Hurry up." 

The Lorax nodded and quickly looked at the numerous rows of boxes, all labeled 'Tampons'. "Um..." he stood there looking like an idiot.

The employee tapped her foot impatiently, then sighed. "I'm gonna guess you've never done this before. Any idea what size she would need, absorbency...?" 

"Huh? Uh he didn't say." the Lorax was so confused, why were there so many different kinds of this one product? 

"Wait a minute." The woman shook her head, holding up a finger. "Back up there. He?" 

"Yeah. My friend sent me here to get tampons for him." the Lorax sighed. "But I don't even know what they are, and then there's a hundred different boxes of them and..." the Lorax went on. 

"Um...." The woman hedged, twiddling her thumbs. "Honey, I think your friend might be playing a prank on you. Tampons are for women, they're meant for use during the menstrual cycle...." 

"Menstrual cycle?" the Lorax repeated making a face. "What's that?" 

The woman frowned, crossing her arms. "Alright, maybe you're the one playing the joke here. Surely you're familiar with that time, once a month, when a woman bleeds out the vagoo?" 

"Yes! That's what he needs them for!" the Lorax smiled, finally getting somewhere. "He needs them for his 'vagoo'!" 

"Of all the stupid---" the woman stormed off angrily, muttering about grown men pulling childish pranks. 

The Lorax frowned. "Was it something I said?" he shook his head and turned back to the wall of tampons, reading a few boxes before grabbing one that was rather colorful and said 'SUPER ABSORBENT' in huge letters. He hurried to the checkout and noticed some various chocolates sitting on a nearby shelf. He grabbed a heart shaped box that promised to 'have the very best assortment of fine chocolate' and placed them both on the counter, grinning at the cashier. 

The cashier gave him a death glare as she rang up his items and took the money from him. "Have a nice day sir, and don't come back." 

The Lorax furrowed his brow and slowly backed up before hurrying out of the store, holding the two items close. He finally made it back to the Truffula forest and burst into the Once-ler's house, forgetting to knock again. 

This time, the Once-ler was splayed out over his bed, half of him on the floor as he busily knit away at his Thneed. Once the Lorax appeared, however, he dropped everything and sprang up. "It's about time! What took you so long?" 

"I'm sorry!" the Lorax hurried over to him, handing him the tampons and chocolate. "I tried to be quick, but everyone was mean to me and kept giving me weird looks!" 

The Once-ler rolled his eyes, tearing open the box of chocolates. "It figures." He shoved one into his mouth and shivered happily. "Mmm, oh yeah. That's the stuff." He flopped back down onto his bed, shoveling more chocolate into his mouth. 

The Lorax sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't even understand what their problems were. All I said was that my friend sent me to get him some tampons, then they thought I was pranking them." 

The Once-ler snorted. "Well, guys don't usually need them, Lorax. I'd be skeptical, too." 

The Lorax flopped down next to the Once-ler. "Well... I don't think I can go get them for you anymore. The lady told me not to come back." 

The Once-ler laughed, rolling over to look at the Lorax. "You're kidding me. You got kicked out?" He shook his head, then stripped off his pants. "Grab the tampons for me, will ya?" 

The Lorax blushed a bit as the Once-ler suddenly stripped his pants off. "Err yeah, no problem." he grabbed the box and handed it to the taller man. 

"Thanks." The Once-ler tore the box open and pulled one out, then spread his legs, carefully inserting it. He bit his lip as it brushed against the extra-sensitive walls of his vagina, his face heating up.

The Lorax watched with wide eyes. "Does... does that feel good?" 

The Once-ler blushed even harder, not meeting the Lorax's gaze. "Well...yeah. I mean, c'mon, I'm putting something inside me, and I get super horny on my period..." he trailed off, realizing he was probably providing too much information. 

The Lorax moved closer, his eyes never leaving the Once-ler's crotch. "I-I've never seen one of these in real life before." 

The Once-ler shifted uncomfortably under the Lorax's gaze. "Um, well, there you have it, I suppose. It's nothing special, really." 

"Nothing special?" the Lorax reached a hand out and lightly ran a finger over the man's clit. "What's this for?" 

The Once-ler drew in his breath sharply, his body involuntarily rising up slightly into the touch. "Th-that's---ahh!"

The Lorax quickly pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you..." his voice trailed off and his cheeks turned bright red. 

The Once-ler shook his head in frustration, grabbing the Lorax's hand and pressing it against him once more, letting out a long moan. 

The Lorax's eyes widened and he felt his heart race as he suddenly found his hand pressed against the Once-ler, he swallowed nervously, but got the hint and began to move his fingers over the man's clit once more. 

The Once-ler groaned, tossing his head back and thrusting his hips up needily. "Ohhhh, god," he moaned, biting down on his knuckle. 

The Lorax bit his lip, he could feel himself growing hard and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans. He leaned down, spreading the Once-ler's legs, and tentatively gave his clit a small experimental lick. 

The Once-ler gave a sharp cry, thrusting his hips up, trying to get more of the Lorax's lovely mouth on his cunt. 

The Lorax complied, licking and sucking on the Once-ler's clit before roaming down further, he came to the string of the man's tampon and stopped, looking up at him. "What about this?" he lightly tugged on it. 

The Lorax had reduced the Once-ler to a moaning, thrusting mess by the time he asked the question, and the Once-ler shook his head. "Just...just take it out, I don't care." 

The Lorax wrapped the string around his finger and pulled out the now bloody tampon as slowly as possible, continuing to lavish attention on the Once-ler's clit as he did so.

The Once-ler moaned loudly, clutching at the Lorax's shoulders. How had they ended up like this, again? One minute he was sending the Lorax off to buy tampons, and the next the other man was ravishing him with his tongue. 

The Lorax moaned as the tampon finally slid all the way out and he promptly tossed over the edge of the bed before moving his tongue down further to lick at the Once-ler's entrance. 

The Once-ler gasped, wriggling beneath the redheaded man. "Oh god...oh god..." He could already feel blood beginning to drip from him. 

The Lorax lapped at the blood and thrust his tongue inside the Once-ler, he was more turned on than ever. 

The Once-ler moaned helplessly, thrusting his hips, wanting the Lorax to fill him up. He moaned the other man's name lustfully.

The Lorax's hand slid the Once-ler's shirt up, his tongue glided up and over the man's stomach and up to his chest, leaving a light trail of blood, he took one of the man's nipples into his mouth while his other hand moved to touch his cunt, he slowly slid a finger inside, moaning at the tightness. 

The Once-ler gasped as the Lorax licked up his torso, and he let out a whimper as his finger pushed into him. He automatically began thrusting against it, moaning. 

The Lorax started thrusting his finger in and out as he licked and sucked on the man's nipple. He pulled his finger out to the tip and positioned a second next to it before slipping them both inside, the blood providing more than enough lubrication. 

"Oh, god," the Once-ler gasped, overwhelmed with the various pleasurable sensations all over his body. "Lorax, just...just fuck me already!"

The Lorax looked up at the Once-ler and nodded, he slid his fingers out of the man, bringing them up to his face to inspect the blood that coated them before slipping them into his mouth, sucking all the blood off of them. He leaned down to kiss the Once-ler, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and transferring some of the blood to him as he undid his jeans, allowing his erection to spring free. 

The Once-ler let out a moan as the Lorax kissed him, the tangy taste filling his mouth. His hands tangled in the man's red hair, his hips thrusting up, trying to meet his erection. 

The Lorax moved himself into position inbetween the Once-ler's legs and placed the tip of his cock at the man's entrance, he barely had to thrust at all as the blood caused him to slip in easily, he moaned into the kiss and gripped the Once-ler's hips tightly. 

The Once-ler let out a gasp as the Lorax filled him, thrusting his hips up needily. "Move, dammit, move!!!" 

The Lorax quickly complied, pulling himself out nearly all the way and slamming himself back in. "Ohh fuck, Once-ler," he groaned as he continued thrusting roughly in and out of the man. 

The Once-ler moaned, his fingers scrabbling at the Lorax's back and leaving scratches down it. "Fuckfuckfuck," he hissed, writhing and moaning beneath the Lorax. 

The Lorax leaned over the Once-ler to kiss and suck on his neck, his hips snapping back and forth quickly. "Feels so good..." he mumbled, planting kisses all over the man's neck.

"Oh god, yes," the Once-ler moaned, twisting and gasping beneath him. He reached down to touch his clit, his hips lifting off the bed. 

"Fuck," the Lorax gasped. "So hot..." he breathed heavily, his thrusts growing increasingly hard and erratic. 

The Once-ler let out a scream as he came, grinding himself hard on the Lorax's cock. His free hand clung to the man's shoulder, his fingernails digging in deep. 

The Lorax couldn't hold back anymore as he felt the Once-ler's walls tighten around him and he came with a loud moan, burying himself completely inside of the man. 

The Once-ler gasped, falling back on the pillow as he came down from his high, and he wrapped his arms around the Lorax, kissing him. "That was incredible. You're like a fuckin' animal." 

The Lorax laughed, collapsing next to the Once-ler. "I've never done anything like that before." a sudden idea hit him and he looked at the man with wide eyes. "Y-you're not gonna get pregnant now, are you?" 

The Once-ler rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Lorax, do you even grasp the concept of the menstrual cycle?" He shook his head and snuggled up against the smaller man. 

"Err... Yeah, I was just kidding." he laughed as if to prove it. He really still had no idea how all that stuff worked. He smiled and nuzzled the Once-ler's hair, sighing contently. 

"Sure." The Once-ler giggled, "If you say so." He wrapped his arms around the Lorax, pushing his head beneath his chin.


End file.
